The Need for Immortality
by robjimbobjam
Summary: Captain John returns, sentenced to death and desperate to gain Jack's power of immortality. To do so, he uses to one person Jack really cares about. My first Torchwood fic so please R&R! Rated T for violence, language and scenes of sexual nature!
1. Prologue

Ok so, this is my first Torchwood fan fiction! And the first ever fan fiction that I've ever had the guts to post up here :S I'm kinda hoping to do either a trilogy or at least a sequel to this story once it's done...Please review! I don't wanna sound like I'm begging but...I'm begging you! Any criticism is welcome as well, just no flaming please :S I'm not that emotionally strong...

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I really don't own Torchwood. If I did I'm sure I wouldn't have to write fan fictions to keep me amused between episodes! Although that is fun...

**Warnings:** Don't necessarily (I hate spelling that word ¬¬ One coffee, two sugars...) need any for the prologue BUT! (To save me from doing one of these for each chapter) The story will contain violence, swearing and scenes of a sexual nature (mainly guy on guy actually...). You've been warned! But please, sit back, relax and enjoy!

**The Need for Immortality**

**Prologue**

_A forceful collision __of fist and jaw sent John Hart several paces backwards. He rubbed his jaw, eyeing up Gwen as she stepped closer to the rest of her team, shaking her hand to try and get rid of the tingles that were now spreading through her fingers. John glared at Jack as he made no effort to disguise his sniggering. The rest of the team, however, seemed not to follow suit. _

_"Remind me never to get on your bad side..." _Bloody Eye Candy, making smart remarks at my misfortune..._John thought to himself, letting his arm drop back to his side and circling his bottom jaw slightly as if it would somehow help to ease the pain. It, in fact, did the opposite. The circling only intensified the pain, causing it to spread slightly through his gums and into his teeth. _

_John looked up to Jack clearing his throat, his hand held mid air. He rolled his eyes, pulled back his jacket and slowly pulled out Jack's wristband. Reluctantly, he handed it over, looking at the floor, dejected. Jack glanced around the group with a smirk and turned back to look at John, raising his eyebrows._

_"Definitely bigger," He hated that, how Jack could make a joke out of anything, in any situation. It just...God, it just pissed him off so much!__ But despite that...despite the fact John despised __Jack;__ he couldn't __stand the thought of spending another__...what was it? John couldn't even remember, but it was too long. __Too long without him.__ It was humiliating, but maybe, just maybe there could be a small chance he'd say yes._

_"If you need a new team member-"_

_"No," Was that it? No thought what so ever? __Nothing in__ the back of his head that __urged him to say yes?_

_"Really?__ I could-"_

_"No," There it was again, that one word that stung so hard._

_"But-"_

_"No," For a third time he said it, only drew it out, making the single syllable last as long as possible. _

_Well that was it then...John sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets. He heard Jack let out a sigh similar to his. And he thought he could hide it! Jack still missed him! Well of course he did, who wouldn't? Still, the thought was reassuring, humorous almost. __He had to say something, let Jack know he knew what he was thinking._

_"Listen..."_

_"Goodbye," Goodbye? What a kick in the teeth! The moment of understanding was gone, flooded by thoughts of loathing. _

_"Ok," Was all he could manage; trying to say anything else would only end in arguments, violence most __likely.__ John turned to go, but stopped; turning and __pulling Jack's face towards his own, a hand on each cheek. John almost lunged in, kissing Jack hard who barely returned the notion. __As John pulled back, he saw the disgust on Jack's face. He knew it ought to hurt, but just as the thought of Jack missing him, he found it humorous, having to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from laughing. __So this was how he had to leave it. He patted Jack on the chest, as if not wanting to actually say the words. _

_The second captain__ stepped casually into the glow of the rift, looking over each of the team members on__e__ last time. Owen; the cock of the group, trying to be heroic. Tosh; the computer nerd__ who __clearly just needed __a shag__ Gwen; cute, covered in freckles, but just so God damn annoying! Ianto; the eye candy...Jack was a very lucky man to be waking up with him in his bed every morning. And finally, Jack. John could barely stand to look at him anymore. It was nauseating. The arrogant bastard, taking everything for granted. Well...almost..._

_"Oh! By the way, I didn't tell you...I found Gray..." The look from Jack was so satisfying, calming. John finally felt he had the upper hand. He was the one with control now. With that, he smirked again, turned and entered the rift back to where he had come from._

* * *

He had never liked travelling through the rift. It was uncomfortable, claustrophobic and always ended with his boxers pulled too far up his ass...Nevertheless, he was here again and it was worth it.

Captain John Hart inhaled deeply, relishing the cold air in his lungs and holding it there for as long as he could. He sniggered as he let the air rush out, a stream of condensation follow it. The snigger soon developed into a small fit of laughter which escalated further until he found himself laughing like a maniac, his head tipped back.

Pulling up the worn t-shirt he was wearing (he had to give up his Napoleonic jacket to avoid easy recognition), John could see that the make shift bandage around his waist was controlling the blood flow pretty well. He could still feel the tinge of pain every time he moved too much. The tip of the weapon that had been thrown at him was still lodged into his flesh, acting as a tracking device as well as an implement used to cause "unbearable pain". John laughed at that. The device had died out as he had travelled through the rift; the jump from time zones/planets/universes (or whatever it was) had scrambled the circuit, causing it to short out on its self. As for the pain? Well, it stung a bit at first but now it was just like a splinter...

The "splinter", however, acted as a constant reminder to the predicament John was in. He needed to run and keep on running. If he stopped they'd surely find him eventually and then what would happen? They'd throw him in a cell and execute him at the next sun rise. That could be an eternity on some planets...An eternity of waiting to die...

Earth seemed the most logical planet to head to. He could ask Jack for help, ask Jack to hide him although the chances of that were pretty slim. But he didn't need Jack, not in that way. He wanted to possess what Jack Harkness had. The power to stay alive even after an execution. The power to survive that of which others would surely perish. The power of immortality. With something like that it didn't matter if he was found or not. They could execute him all they liked and as soon as the guards were gone he could leg it, run free again and continue to do what he liked best. Sex, drugs, drink and murder. Fuck the rehabs; they only acted as a memory to how much he enjoyed his four past times.

But that was easier said than done. Jack was never easily persuaded and now that he couldn't die, John had no real power over him; nothing to threaten him with. There was Gray...John had, at first, thought that he was the key to persuading Jack. But he had been without his brother for so long that it was unlikely to persuade him to give up any information. He'd be tempted but good old Jack could always withstand John's taunting. Again, something Harkness seemed to have that John desperately wanted for himself. There had to be some way of getting into Jack's head. Something he had grown to depend on, become attached to and couldn't bear to lose.

John stopped. Maybe that's where he was going wrong. How had he been so blind? Even with his good looks and easy charming, there was that one thing of Jack's he envied almost as much as his immortality. It wasn't a something he needed to use...It was a someone...


	2. Dark Talk

Squee! Thank you for your reviews! They really did make my day! I'm gonna thank everyone indivdually, it's only polite :)

**Ghostfish:** My first reviwer:D I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm really looking forward to writing more of this :P I have it all planned out he he he

**Absolutely Redonculas: **I've always wondered what John was actually thinking at the end of KKBB so I thought, what the hell! I'll write it :D Glad we're on the same wave length :P

**bbmcowgirl: **Mwahaha! He just keeps on making comebacks! I'm glad you guys aren't fed up of stories involving him :D Glad you enjoyed it!

**mifurita: **Thank you:D I have it all planned out...like literally, step by step in a note book :S lol!

**heartfallen: **Here it is! The next update:D :D

**Pandora of Ithilien: **I hope this next chapters ok! Not much happens :S I promise though, it all picks up in the chapter after this one!

**bacchae: **Yay! Here it is:D Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Just to apologise for the fact not much happens in this chapter...needed to set the story a bit BUT! stay tuned, the chapter after this is where it really begins to pick up it's pace :P Enjoy! (I'm hoping to write some longer chapters as well soon...)

**Chapter One**

Ianto Jones was bored. Very bored. Excruciatingly bored, in fact. He had taken to playing 'Space Invaders' on Jack's computer. As he watched the line of pixelated aliens bob across the screen, slowly making their way closer to hiss shuttle, Ianto couldn't help but think how unthreatening they were when compared to the real thing. It all seemed so un-accurate and misleading and Ianto was sure that, in the full 3 years he had been working at Torchwood, he had never seen an alien that even slightly resembled the ones on the screen. He watched in anticipation, a smile growing as the line crept closer and closer to his space ship. He had given up firing the "laser" at them a while ago, letting the moving pictures save him from his boredom instead. Not that that was working...

He sighed as the screen flashed the words "GAME OVER" at him, exiting the webpage and letting his body drop back into the seat. Ianto leapt forward again, spinning round to the sound of a sharp intake of breath.

"Damn it! I wanted to surprise you!" Jack folded his arms across his chest, pouting like a small child.

"You did surprise me, Sir," _I almost had a bloody heart attack..._Jack grinned at Ianto and wheeled the computer chair out of the way. Stepping towards Ianto, he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled the tea boy closer to him.

"I like that..." Ianto struggled slightly, blushing at the thought of one of the others seeing them like this.

"Like what, Sir?"

"That," Jack said, smiling gently, "The fact that after everything we've been through, everything we've done together...you still call me Sir," Ianto sniggered slightly whilst trying to turn away. Jack wrapped his arms tighter, keeping a hold of Ianto.

"Sir, please...one of the others could see us..." Ianto strained to look over Jack's shoulder.

"Well, let them..."

"Jack! Don't think, just because I call you Sir, you can..."

"Can what?" Jack teased, resting his forehead on Ianto's. The low sound of Jack's slow and steady breaths sent shivers down Ianto's spine.

"That you...you can..." Ianto closed his eyes, opening his mouth ready for Jack to kiss him.

"_When_ you two are _quite_ done, we could use some help done here!" Ianto's eyes snapped open as he pulled back from Jack, straightening his suit jacket. _Fucking Londoners...no manners..._he thought to himself , unable to look Owen in the face. Jack, on the other hand, was grinning madly, flashing his pearly white teeth at Owen.

"Who says we wouldn't like a little help up here?"

"Jack!" Ianto slapped Jack's arm lightly, causing him to burst into bigger fits of laughter. Owen joined in, obviously amused at the tea boy's open embarrassment. Ianto blushed and turned his back to the two men, pretending to straighten out the papers on Jack's desk. The laughter faded out and Ianto turned round again, hoping it was safe to do so.

"So, what's up?" Jack slipped his hands into the pockets of his trench coat.

"Tosh's computer picked up Rift activity, near the outskirts of the city. It looked like it was coming from where the New Cross mental institution used to be," Jack frowned.

"We've had false alarms from that area before, haven't we?" Ianto remembered that...a splurge of rift activity interrupted his and Jack's evening together. They had rushed down to the area it was picked up in only to find it was a small tear that could barely be seen, let alone let anything through.

"This seems to be considerably larger than before..." Jack began to bite his lip. God Ianto loved it when he did that...he looked so sincere and hot...

"Well," Ianto jumped back to reality, "Keep an eye on it. If you hear anything else, let me know and we'll go and investigate," Owen nodded and stepped back out of the office. Ianto had realised how tense he had been until his shoulders dropped back to their normal position. He smiled and stepped closer to Jack again, ready to move in for the kiss himself this time.

"Oh, and Ianto?" He jumped again as Owen stuck his head around the door frame, "Couldn't make us a round of coffee down here could you? We're parched!" Ianto nodded slightly and pushed past Jack, trying his best not to rub against him at all.

* * *

John had formulated a plan. More believable than nuclear cluster bombs this time as well. He took in his surroundings, watching as the gap in the rift he had arrived through slowly threaded its self back together. He had no idea where he was, only that it was somewhere near the edges of Cardiff. The large building behind him took on the characteristics of a long abandoned institution and the perfect place to hide. It had crossed John's mind several times how difficult this would be. He knew that any minute now, the Torchwood gang would pick up the excess of rift energy and be on their way to investigate. He needed a cover up plan, something that still led them here but gave him time to sort himself out before they did. Sighing, John let himself drop to the floor, the damp grass wetting his back slightly as he looked up at the sky. 

John forced himself out of the state of relaxation with a jolt. It had been there for a while, niggling away at the back of his mind. 'Dark Talk'. By all accounts, most of the information on the radio show was complete bollocks but he had heard Eye Candy mention it a couple of times to Jack, so he obviously listened to it, even just for the smallest of things. If the team had already been made aware of the rift energy, then a call on 'Dark Talk' was likely to persuade them into making an appearance even more. On top of that, John could throw in some phoney story in order to change their time of investigation...

_This is just too easy..._John thought to himself, programming the strap on his wrist to pick up the frequency of the show so he could make contact.

* * *

"It's people talking shit about things they don't understand! Honestly Ianto, I don't know why you persevere with it!" Ianto rolled his eyes at Gwen and continued to wash up the mugs that they refused to clean themselves. 

"I'm just saying that, every now and again, something useful tends to come up! I don't want to risk missing anything..."

"You know what I think it is? I think Ianto here has the hots for that Abigail Crowe and just wants to croon over her voice every afternoon..." Ianto saw Owen wince as Jack gave him a sharp kick in the shin.

"Back off, alright? Ianto is right...we have found some interesting stuff on there before..." Before Ianto could get a word in, a full blown argument had sprung up between Owen and Jack. Gwen was watching, adding comments in every now and again whilst Tosh seemed desperate just to get them to stop. Ianto sighed and turned the radio up.

"_Caller Number Two! Tell me something strange..."_

_"Abigail! I can't even explain it!" _The accent was thick and muddled, making it difficult for Ianto to determine where it originated from, "_I've been camping up by that old mental institution, __New__ Cross is it? And every night for the past 3 days now I see these...figures moving around inside the institute! Vandals I thought at first, just pissing around and getting drunk. But then it happened again! __Always the same.__The same time, the same movements the same figures.__ There's something funny going on up there, I'll tell you that now!"_

Ianto opened his mouth to reverberate what he just heard, but stopped to see that the argument was still in full flow.

"All I'm saying is that you can't keep picking favourites at work!"

"Jack..." Ianto began, stepping forward slightly.

"I'm not picking favourites! I'm purely telling you that you're wrong!"

"Jack!" Ianto said, a little louder than before, waving his arms in the air slightly.

"Wrong?! It's a load of bollocks and that's that!"

"JACK!" The team turned to see Ianto almost jumping up and down on the spot. He took in a deep breath, "There's just been a call on Dark Talk. Seems there's been some odd sightings up at the New Cross mental institution for a while now," The team looked at him blankly, "The rift energy...it's all coming from the same area," Jack grinned, glancing at Owen. The doctor rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Looks like we've got an enquiry to plan kids!"


	3. New Cross

Yet again, here's another chapter! Sorry this one takes a while to get going...And sorry again if this whole story line is really cliched! But what they hey! I likethis kind of fic :P It's all very angsty :D

**EmiMusicalnerd:** First things first...I'm not a man! How many time woman?! The rest...yeah ok I've played characters who did all of those things once...But thank you:P You now have to review this chapter for me! And then write a Torchwood story yourself...cause...you just should :P

**Absolutely Redonculas:** Damn the Torchwood team! Always bickering:P I'm glad the slow progression doesn't annoy you :) You now have to out up with this slow starting chapter...But it all picks up here! Promise:D

**bbmcowgirl: **Sorry this update wasn't a fast as the last one, but still, here it is! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one too!

**Pandora of Ithilien: **I can see from your profile that your favourite pairing is different to mine, but Im extremely glad that depsite this, you still continue to read! Really, it's a huge confidence boost to know that my writing alone must be keeping you hooked! If I'm right? If not then...I've just made a complete fool of myself...

**bacchae: **OK OK OK:P Here it is! Enjoy!!

**SgtGroganSG:** One word: DONE:D Lots of Jack, Ianto and even a little John in this chapter for you:D

**Ivy3:** Hmm, yes, I wanted you guys to know that John had no chance right from the beginning...but as you say, angsty! He he he! Just gives me some room to move into a sequel if this fic cotinues to go well...hmm...Thank you for reading:D

**The Need for Immortality**

**Chapter ****Two**

Gwen heaved the final bag into the back of the SUV and let out a long sigh of relief. She really didn't understand why Jack insisted on taking so much equipment with them. She knew most of it wouldn't be used and she had come to the conclusion that this was Jack's idea of feeling important and more advanced than the local services. Really, they tended not to need anything more than the local police force when they weren't out physically hunting aliens although Gwen thought it was unlikely that Jack would ever admit to that. She liked his stubbornness though...the need to feel useful and dominant was contagious and she had found herself becoming more competitive each day she spent at Torchwood.

As Gwen slammed the boot of the car shut, she caught site of Owen approaching her. He seemed to be mumbling to himself, although what he was saying barely registered as an actual sentence. Instead Gwen could only pick up random names and curses. She watched as he flung his back against the SUV and forcefully slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Gwen watched him for a while before finally speaking.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to sit you on my knee and comfort you like your mother would?" Owen glared at her and stood upright.

"I'm fed up with all of Jack's fucking favouritism at work!" Gwen raised her eyebrows, "It's not as if the fucking tea boy will be any good anyway!" She rolled her eyes. Owen never seemed too keen on members of the team switching roles. She guessed it's because everyone had moved up the working ladder and he was still firmly on the bottom rung. It's not as if there was anywhere higher for him to go, but it looked to purely be self pride issue.

"You ought to give him a chance Owen...don't you remember how he helped Tosh escape out in the Beacons?" Gwen didn't mention the fact that all three of them were re-captured. It didn't change that Ianto had still put his life at risk in order to save on of theirs.

"I don't bleeding well care! We can manage fine with just the four of us! Why, in God's name, does he have to come anyway?!"

"Because..." The sound of Jack's voice caused Owen to jump round quickly, his face burning into a deep shade of scarlet, "...we need 5, and again, _**5**_ team members at the house! That's 2 pairs to look around and another to navigate from the SUV. If Ianto doesn't come, how many of us will there be Owen?" Owen rolled his eyes and mumbled,

"Four..."

"That's right!" Gwen found it hard not to giggle at Jack's over exaggerated, patronizing tone, "So to make up the last person we need...Ianto is joining us again! Now, stop your bloody moaning and get in the car!"

Owen pushed past Jack, making sure to shove the captain as hard as possible and reluctantly got into the front passenger seat of the SUV. Gwen followed him round, sliding in next to Tosh who was already programming the co-ordinates of their location into something that looked very much like a space age Sat Nav.

* * *

Ianto was still in the hub. He was having a final browse through the history of New Cross, checking to see if anything unusual had been reported about the place in the past. So far his search had been fruitless and he couldn't see anything else appearing any time soon. This prompted him to shut down his computer and begin to pull his jacket on. The rest of the team were probably waiting for him anyway and he knew Owen wasn't the most patient of people. He checked his tracker one last time, making sure that there was no way it could fall off. Tosh had insisted each of the team had one sewed into the inner lining of their coats, especially when investigating an area with unpredictable rift activity.

Sliding the pistol Jack had provided him with, Ianto turned to see his captain leaning on the door frame to the reception, eyeing him over.

"I think I miss the suit..." Jack commented. Ianto couldn't work out if it was aimed at him or if Jack was merely talking to himself, but he replied all the same.

"Really, Sir? If I'm honest, I think it makes me look...bulky," Jack scoffed and shook his head.

"It doesn't make you look bulky at all," Jack moved close to Ianto, who smiled slightly, "It makes you look sophisticated and...sexy..." Jack smirked and kissed Ianto lightly on the forhead.

"Sir...we ought to go..." Ianto pulled away reluctantly, making his way out to the SUV.

"I would have complained, but not now I get to watch your ass in those jeans..." Ianto turned and raised an eyebrow at Jack before opening the car door and slipping in next to Gwen. He could see Owen was biting his nails irritably so thought it best not to say anything and let Jack pull out onto the roads in silence instead.

* * *

It was early evening by the time the team arrived at New Cross. The sun was just beginning to set although this was barely visible as thick clouds lined the skies. Jack was out of the SUV first, his hands behind his head, looking up into the cracked windows of the building before him. There was no evidence of rift activity in the area visible, although he couldn't rely on eye sight alone in these situations. Instead he asked Tosh to do a quick scan on the area, noting down anything that might be useful in explaining what was going on.

"There's definitely been a disturbance in the rift here...The figures are going off the scale!" Jack frowned. It was unusual that no tears were visible; figures like that ought to point to a large tear that wasn't easy to miss, "There also seems to have been some interference with the radio waves in the area, although they're fairly miniscule and if anyone picked it up it probably just seemed like bad reception..." Jack nodded rubbed his hands together.

"We need to take a look around the institute. Tosh, I want you to stay here and keep an eye out. Let me know if you pick up any disturbances. Owen, take Gwen and search the upper floor of the building. Be careful where you tread, this place ought to have been demolished a long time ago," Owen nodded and checked the barrel of his shot gun, Gwen following suit, "Ianto, you're with me. We'll scout the ground floor and, if possible, take a quick glance around the basement," Jack smiled as Ianto nodded at him, ignoring Owen's snide comments to Gwen.

The team turned and made their way towards the decaying building, turning back only to acknowledge Tosh and her wishes of good luck. No one said anything until they reached the door of the institute. Owen hesitated slightly in front of the door.

"If we do find something Jack...should we shoot?" Owen held up his gun, waving it in front of Jack.

"Only if you have to...We've killed enough in our time and I'd like to keep the numbers of alien fatalities as low as possible..." Jack had become a lot stricter since he was reunited with the Doctor. He hadn't liked how disgusted the Timelord had looked when he'd told him where he worked and when he thought back on it, Jack wasn't proud of the record he had made for himself.

"Jack?" Jack dragged himself out of his thoughts to see Ianto stood inside the hospital, looking back on his captain; waiting for him to follow. Jack smiled and stepped over the threshold.

The atmospheric change was almost overwhelming. The sudden sense of decay swarmed over Jack's body. He got the feeling that someone was watching him, the kind most people got when alone and in an area unfamiliar to them. It was uncomfortable and Jack was even more glad that Ianto was with him, if that was possible. Activating his intercom, Jack addressed Tosh.

"Any hints on which way to head, Tosh?" There was a silence as Jack waited for a reply. He watched Ianto who was trying all the doors, checking if they were open. He could see the receptionist through an open doorway, rifling through an abandoned desk, looking for any indication of recent activity. Nothing, apparently.

"There was a surge of energy from the...second room on your left, but it's moved. It's up on the second floor with Gwen and Owen," Everything went silent and Jack could only guess that Tosh was addressing them now.

"So..." Jack began, wondering into the room that Ianto was now searching, "Cosy, huh?" Ianto smirked.

"If you say so, Sir..." Jack was about to answer when he was interrupted by Tosh again.

"Jack, the energy source has moved again. It keeps...jumping. Maybe it's teleporting?" Jack thought for a moment before answering his colleague.

"It could be. I think maybe..." He stopped. He knew what they ought to do, but couldn't decide if his plan was safe or not. Should he risk the safety of his team? He didn't want to but, after all, he'd done it so many times before that they'd probably offer to do it anyway.

"Maybe we ought to split up?" Ianto had taken the words right out of Jack's mouth. Ianto; always so brave and willing.

"Tosh, we're going to split up. Keep an eye on everyone for me. Tell Gwen and Owen to be careful and to keep me updated," There was a quick reply from Tosh before Jack's intercom went silent again, "You gonna be alright?"

"Of course I am, Sir. Why, are you scared?" Jack frowned a little before answering.

"No..." He was though. Insanely scared. Not for him, though. For his team; for Ianto. Jack looked up to see Ianto giggling, "What?!" Ianto shrugged and took hold of Jack's hand.

"We'll be alright! Besides, it's not the worst situation we've ever been in..." Jack nodded and stepped out of the room again.

"I'm gonna check out the basement...Meet me back at the SUV in half an hour, ok?" Ianto nodded and turned to walk further into the guts of the house, "And...and be careful," Ianto laughed again before turning down a corridor and out of view.

* * *

He liked how Jack cared about him. He knew Jack cared about all of his team, but Jack seemed to have a more personal worry for Ianto. Ianto hadn't had anyone as close to him as this since Lisa, but he didn't dare to start thinking about her. It made him feel guilty to think it, but Ianto was over her now. She was dead and gone and, basically, there was nothing he could do about it. Nevertheless, he did still find himself aching for her sometimes...

Ianto approached a pair of large, double doors. He could barely see the sign above them. It was unhinged and faded, near enough impossible to make out. He strained his eyes for a while trying, but decided to give up and carry on searching. He only had 15minutes before he ought to be heading back to the SUV and it was best to at least get as far into the building as possible before turning back. He pushed through the doors slowly, taking care to look around him. Still nothing. Ianto hadn't heard anything from anyone else and he was starting to believe that this was all just a waste of time. _God, Owen will be pissed..._Ianto thought to himself, cringing slightly.

The sound of the doors swinging open behind him forced Ianto to stop, dead in his tracks. He reached slowly into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out his gun. He cocked it as quietly as he could, not wanting to startle or enrage whatever it was behind him. He held the pistol out at arm's length, still pointing at the floor. Turning rapidly, he brought his arm up so the gun was pointing in front of him at...at nothing. There was nothing there. Ianto sighed and chuckled to himself. He was just being irrational, his mind playing tricks on him. Or so he thought...The sound of breathing from behind him was petrifying. He closed his eyes and shivered slightly, not wanting to turn around but knowing that he had to. He span round slower this time, not wanting to open his eyes but forcing himself to do so anyway.

Nothing.

Again, Ianto sighed, only this time it was more irritable then relieved. This was ridiculous. It was only an old building; he'd been in far more intimidating places than this before. Ianto slid his gun back into his jacket and took a step forward. Only to be stopped as he felt the cool metal of a gun barrel being pushed into the back of his neck. He cursed under his breath. Why had he put his gun away?

"Gimme your gun..." Ianto recognised the voice; knew he had heard it recently but found it difficult to place. Still, he reached into his jacked and held the gun behind him, letting his captor take it out of his hand. He tensed as a hand rested on his shoulder, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Before he could stop himself, Ianto was spun round to face the...thing that was threatening him. His eyes widened.

"I forgot how hot you were in person..." Ianto frowned at Captain John, who was now holding the gun to the middle of Ianto's forehead, "I mean really, Jackie Boy is one lucky time agent to be shagging someone like you..." John had begun to run his gun down the side of Ianto's face, stroking it almost. Ianto felt sick. This was all just too familiar. John had stopped the gun under Ianto's chin, applying enough pressure to remind Ianto that it was still there, "But that's not why I'm here," Ianto felt himself being spun around again, his back to the captain behind him. The pistol was now resting on his right temple, the force of it causing his head to tip to one side slightly, "I want you to tell me something, Eye Candy," That only enraged Ianto further.

"Don't call me-" He winced as John pushed the barrel further into the side of Ianto's head.

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do...I want you to tell me how he does it. What's the secret to Jack's immortality?" What could he say? He didn't have a clue! But in what world would John believe that? He had already guessed that John had a very short temper, not enjoying being messed around with. Well, not in this sense anyway... "Well?"

"I..." Ianto stopped again, his mind racing as he desperately tried to think of the right answer to give. He felt John lean in closer, his mouth right next to his left ear.

"I'm only gonna ask you this one last time...how does Jack do it?"

"I don't...I don't know..." Ianto answered, still tingling from John's breath on the back of his neck. He heard the captain sigh and let go of his shoulder. Was that it? Could he leave now? Ianto hesitated for a second, waiting for something to happen. He took a few shaky breaths and began to turn around.

The sudden impact of the gun connecting with the back of his head cause Ianto's knees to crumble from beneath him. He cried out silently, his eyes beginning to prick with tears. He curled up slightly and tried to lift his head to look back up at John. He was just quick enough to see the tip of John's boot collide with his forehead. Then everything went black.


	4. Discoveries and Cheap Motels

Yay! FInally got round to writing another chapter! Sorry this one took a while...Had a party on Sat and was my birthday and mother's day yesterday so didn't get round to it til today! I found this chapter stupidly difficult! Didn't want to rush into things, but didn't want it to drag on either...Still seeming a bit cliched so I thought I'd explain here why I chose this storyline quickly. I mainly chose to do another Ianto kidnappy fic because I wanted to explore the dynamics between him and John. I'm gonna develop their characters more and then hopefully develop Jack and John's relationship in a sequel to this fic...Anyways! Enjoy:D

**Ivy3:** Ha haa! Yeah, I admit, was incredibly obvious...I was trying to make it as angsty as possible whilst it was still obvious lol!

**Absolutly Redonculas: **Thank you! Yet again, another uplifting review:D And...Pookie? Rent by any chance:P

**bacchae: **Thank you:D I agree, Jack'll be piiiissed!

**Ghostfish: **Thank you, thank you, thank you:D I'm working my way through your fic at the mo as well! Will review once I've read it all, but WOW! It's fab!!

**Pandora of Ithilien:** He he he! I'm gonna do some exploring of the Jack/Gwen pairing in this fic and the next I think...But I'm glad your warming to the Janto side of things :D Thanks for your support:D

**bbmcowgirl: **I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner! But happy dreams all the same lol! Thank youuu!

**QueenoftheFlyingMonkeys:** Thank you:D I'm trying to break away from the conventions of a very popular story line...:S I'm hoping that'll become more obvious in this chapter :D

**EmiMusicalnerd: **John is a bit of a prick...and reall, I'm not a man! Thanks for your review lol

**xBeckiBoopx: **Thank you so much! I'm all embarrassed now!! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last 3 :)

**SgtGroganSG:** Aw thank you! Hmm have to admit, the episode after Owen's death where they brought him back was one of my least favourties :S I just thought it was really disjointed...not sure I like Owen moping about all the time either but some of his humour is very funny!

**MeEnA247:** Glad you like it lol! Not like you have the plan on your wall or anything lol! Thakns for reviewing :D

**The Need for Immortality**

**Chapter ****Three**

Owen was about ready to give up. His feet were hurting, his eyes were itching form the dust and he'd nearly fallen through the floor on several occasions. He had come to the conclusion a long time ago that he wasn't going to find anything, and now this was just taking the piss. As he sighed and slipped his gun back into the waistband of his trousers, he heard Gwen's voice through his intercom.

"Owen? I think I'm gonna give up and head back to the SUV...you coming?"

"I thought you'd never ask..." Owen smiled slightly as he turned to go back the way he came, picking his path carefully. A number of the floorboards creaked unpromisingly, threatening to collapse at any second. The doctor began to make his steps quicker and lighter, skipping to the stairs almost.

Gwen was waiting for him by the time he'd managed to reach the staircase, her eyes red and bloodshot.

"You ok, Gwen?" She nodded and sneezed.

"Too much dust...think I must be allergic..." Owen smirked and took her arm as they walked down the stairs. He went first, treading lightly and directing Gwen on the safest route to the bottom floor. Once there, the pair made their way briskly to the main doors, relishing the clean air once they were outside again. Gwen took a tissue from her pocket and blew her nose clear.

"Yeah, real nice there love..." Owen retorted, grimacing slightly. He sniggered as Gwen shot him a dark look, pocketing the tissue again until she could find somewhere decent to dispose of it. Owen could see that Jack was already at the SUV, sitting in the front passenger's chair, his legs hanging out of the open door. He looked at his watch as the pair approached him.

"Oo, 29 minutes and 13 seconds! You two were almost late!" Owen rolled his eyes as Gwen giggled slightly. Somehow, Owen could tell that there was a hidden secret between Jack and Ianto involving stopwatches. He'd decided, however, that it was a secret he didn't particularly want an explanation to. Jack grinned before turning his attention back to Tosh, "Any sign of Ianto yet?" There was pause and Jack frowned, swinging his legs back into the car so he could address Tosh properly.

"He's still in the house...He's been stationary for about..." Tosh glanced at her watch quickly before switching her attention back to the computer screen again, "...4 and a half minutes now. Maybe he's found something?"

"Or maybe something's found him?" Owen added, his arms folded across his chest. The team fell into silence for a minute, each of them racking their brains; trying to think of something to do. Owen realised that he'd just managed to say the worst thing imaginable, sparking concern amongst his colleagues when it probably wasn't anything at all. He looked up to see Jack holding his intercom to his ear.

"Ianto?" There was a silence. Each of the team was waiting eagerly, waiting for Jack to reply to Ianto with a snide comment and one of his grins, "Ianto, if you answer me I'll-" He cut himself short, blushing slightly before biting his nails with concern. There was another long pause.

"Fuck it," Owen broke the silence, taking his gun from his waistband, "You lot coming?" He asked, cocking his weapon and heading back towards the institute.

* * *

Jack was already half out of the SUV by the time Owen had decided to break the silence. He was glad, in a way, that someone has said something before he had started towards the house. It insinuated that he was acting as the part of the team, his interest on the fact that Ianto was part of that team, not because it was just him. Jack would have liked to have thought that he'd use the same irrational behaviour if it was anyone of the others, although he knew that wasn't true. He'd be planning it out, taking his time instead of just barging in without another thought towards what he might find. He didn't want to admit it, and he knew that if any of the others knew they'd certainly not be happy, but this was different. Ianto was not so easily replaced. Jack felt awful, guilt mixing with the fear and determination in his mind; confusing him. It's not like he believed any of them could be replaced, they'd become so close. In time, however, he knew he'd get over it. Ianto was a different story. 

Jack hesitated slightly outside the door. His hand hovered over the handle, needing an excuse to delay entering a bit longer.

"Tosh...where am I heading?" He heard a slight tapping of laptop keys.

"Turn left, head down to the end of the corridor, left again and through the first set of double doors," Jack nodded and opened the door slowly. It creaked as it opened, something he hadn't noticed upon first entrance to the building. Everything seemed more foreboding now, towering over the Torchwood gang. Jack rolled his eyes to himself, cursing silently.

The colleagues had been walking in silence for the past 4minutes or so. Jack had been leading them, determined yet still a little apprehensive. He could see the double doors looming just ahead, stopping the team and turning round to finally speak to them. His voice barely registered at first, so he cleared his throat before starting again.

"Right, I want you all to get your guns ready. Don't shoot unless you have to, I don't want to put anyone's lives at risk here..." At least this time, Jack could tell himself he was telling the truth. He really didn't want to risk anyone here getting hurt. That was something he'd literally have to live with for eternity; something he didn't think he'd be able to do. He nodded at his team, each of them readying themselves to pass through the doors, their weapons in prone position. Jack slid along the wall, closing his eyes before he burst through the double doors, preparing himself for the sight before him.

An empty corridor stretched out before him.

"Jack, where's-?" Jack silenced Gwen, lifting his finger as he looked down at the floor. The tracking device could just be seen, flashing slightly underneath that crumpled pile on the floor. Jack walked to it, his face set in pure hatred. He lifted Ianto's jacket, turning back to his team.

"He's not here,"

* * *

His hands were cold against his face. Someone had left the window open...Ianto opened his eyes, squinting slightly; the light making them ache. He was feeling for his com device, but had quickly realised that it was absent from its normal place. Propping himself on his elbows, Ianto forced his eyes open beyond the squint and took in the room around him. He was lying on a fairly comfortable bed, and the room looked pretty well kempt. Some kind of cheap motel was the tea boy's first guess. 

After a pause that verged on being too long, Ianto swung his legs over the side of the bed and he stood up quickly. Something he instantly regretted. His reflexes forced him to throw his arms out before him, using the wall parallel to the side of the bed as support.

"Shit..." He mumbled to himself, pushing his back to the wall that joined at a right angle to the one that he was currently using to prop himself up with. He tipped his head back and slid back down to the floor, looking up at the ceiling. His head was beginning to ache now, and Ianto lifted his hand to massage it. He winced and pulled away quickly as he touched what he imagined was a large bruise on his forehead. Groaning slightly he let his head tip forward, resting it on his knees. Two heavily booted feet stepped forward, landing squarely on the floor in front of Ianto. He clenched his teeth before looking up.

"Looks painful...I'm proud," Ianto raised his eyebrows at John who was grinning to himself.

"Cock..." The Welshman muttered under his breath. He gasped as the captain pulled him to his feet by the shoulder of his already ripped suit jacket.

"Now that..." John planted his palm on the wall to the right of Ianto's shoulder, "...wasn't very nice!" He let go of Ianto's jacket, placing his other hand on the other side of his body. Ianto had no choice but look him square in the eyes, resisting the urge to nut him right there and then. That would only make his head injury worse than it already was...

There was a silence that caused Ianto to start panicking slightly. John was looking him over; from head to toe. Despite being fully clothed, he felt violated and 'on show'. John was smirking every now and again, in between deadpan looks. Ianto found it impossible to even try and understand what the man in front of him was thinking. He knew what he wanted and he knew that he couldn't give it to him. But did John? He couldn't...not if he'd insisted on bringing him back here. The Welshman could only guess that John thought he was lying which left him in a difficult situation. The other captain clearly didn't have a stable mind and seemed to get his thrills from causing pain. He shifted slightly and tensed as John moved closer to him. Eyes wide, Ianto prepared himself for the worse.

What happened next surprised Ianto to say the least. He kept his teeth clenched as John kissed his lips, hard. He winced as he felt a hand grasp the back of his head, pulling him in even closer. A second hand weaved its way around his waist, making him immobile. His arms at his side, Ianto rested his hands flat on the wall behind him, not really sure what he ought to be thinking. The kiss was unwanted of course but not exactly...unpleasant. He refused to let John slip his tongue into his mouth, but didn't struggle to get away. This angered him. He ought to be struggling, trying to escape. Ianto closed his eyes, completely nonplussed. What made things worse, was that he couldn't stop thinking of Jack. What would he tell him? Did he have to tell him? If he did, what would Jack say?

Ianto opened his eyes again. How long had John been kissing him? Ianto was feeling uncomfortable now and tried to pull away. John only pulled him back, pushing his face against Ianto's nose. This was it. The struggling began as Ianto started to run out breath. He cursed John in his head, screaming at the man in front of him. _You're insane! You're fucking insane!_ His hands started to slip on the wall behind him, becoming clammy. Darkness was pricking at his eyes again. This was ridiculous! It wasn't until Ianto began to physically splutter than John pulled back and turned to walk out; laughing. Ianto was enraged, shaking but weak.

John stopped at the door, smiling at Ianto on the floor.

"You taste good...do you use lip gloss?" Ianto stared, his glare like steel, "No? Alright," John shrugged and left the room, locking it behind him.


	5. The Motel California

Yugh ¬¬ This took me far too long to get around to writing...sorry about the wait! This chapter, again, seemed really difficult to write! I think it's because I know what I want to happen, but I don't wanto rush ahead to it...Still, I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it's not very long :S I just though I ought to get something posted before the week was out!

**xBeckiBoopx: **I'm glad the pace was ok! Thank you! Hope you enjoy this next instalment as well :D

**Absolutely Redonculas: **Ha haa, just wondered :P But it is a good movie...I love seeing your made up words! They do make me giggle...Thank you!!

**bbmcowgirl: **Sorry this took me so long:S It'll all come together soon, I promise! Thank you:)

**bacchae: **Ha haa! Poor Ianto indeed ;P Enjoy:D

**Ivy3: **Thank you! Hope you enjoy the rest of the fic!

**SgtGroganSG: **Sorry, this took me aaages! But here it is! I can imagine Ianto secretly using lipgloss...for Jack I mean lol

**C.M.S. Cipriano: **Thank you:D Keep reading :P

**The Need for Immortality**

**Chapter ****Four**

Ianto kept his eyes on the door after it had closed. He didn't know how long he'd been staring at it, but it wasn't doing any favours for his eyesight. His head was still throbbing and his vision was blurry. The lack of air probably hadn't helped, but at least now he could finally breathe without rasping again. After numerous attempts to get back onto his feet and failing, Ianto had thought it best that he stayed on the floor...He felt useless and pathetic lying here, but really, there was nothing else he could do. He'd tried his best to look around the room; taking in his surroundings and trying to work out a plan of escape, but by the looks of things, John had all of them pretty well covered.

Ianto groaned as he finally managed to pull himself into a sitting position, his chin resting on his knees. He sat in silence, staring at the carpet in front of the door, expecting to see the heavy boots of Captain John at any time. Sighing, he closed his eyes, blocking out the light in hope that it would stop his head from hurting so much. It made no difference. As he opened them again, Ianto's lips curled into a smile. He hadn't seen it before. It had been half under the bed, just sitting there waiting to be found. He reached out and pulled the mobile phone towards him. Ianto's best guess was that it had slipped out of his pocket when John had carried him to the bed, hence why the Captain hadn't confiscated it like the rest of his belongings.

The keys seemed to move, each one difficult to read. _Probably got concussion..._Ianto thought to himself, secretly wishing Owen was here for once. He blinked a few times before making his way through the phone menu and onto the message options. He squinted, trying to work out which line read as "Compose New Message", before selecting the option at the top of the list. The concentration was making his headache worse, each letter becoming even more difficult to read. Nevertheless, Ianto persevered, writing a text that he hoped would be distinguishable enough to at least give the Torchwood team a head's up on his whereabouts. Not that Ianto knew himself...Looking around his eyes fixed on to the "Do Not Disturb" sign hanging on the door. It was the kind that you normally hung on the main door to the apartment, but Ianto supposed they could be equally effective on bedroom doors. _Note to self: bring a "Do Not Disturb" sign back for Jack..._The writing barely even registered at that distance, but the Welshman could just about work out the word "California" next to what he guessed was the logo of the motel. He sniggered to himself. That was an awful pun...

Ianto re-read the text back to himself. 'Tosh apt John at the novel California'. Ianto frowned and cursed to himself. _Fucking predictive text._The sound of the apartment door opening sent Ianto into panic. It would have to do. The team were smart enough to work out what he meant, it wasn't exactly difficult. Continuing onto the list of names available, Ianto selected Tosh's phone. She was top on his list of last numbers used which made it all the more easier to get the message sent quickly. By the sounds of things, John had just put a number of bags down on the table in the other room and was making his way to check on Ianto again. His hands were shaking as he nervously hit the send button, listening to John's approach all the while. He held the phone behind his back as the door swung open, praying to God that the message had sent.

* * *

Tosh had been rubbing her temples for the past 15 minutes. Another argument had broken out between Owen and Jack and this time Gwen had decided not to keep from getting involved. The three were shouting at each other simultaneously, causing Myfanwy to screech from her perch.

"We wouldn't be in this fucking mess if he'd just stayed at the hub and did the filing like he's supposed to!"

"We're a team Owen, we work together! I thought we'd distinguished that a while ago. Or are you just too caught up in bullying my staff to realise that?"

"I don't bleeding well bully your staff, Jack!"

"Actually Owen...I've seen you being pretty harsh to both Ianto and Tosh on a number of occasions..." Tosh looked up and blushed as Owen turned to look at her. Why did Gwen have to bring her into this?

"I'm not harsh, am I Tosh?" She grimaced, shrugging her shoulders and applying pressure on her temples again. As the shouting increased in volume, Tosh stood to leave the hub for some air. As she made to get her coat, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Sliding it out, Toshiko flipped it open and opened the message.

'Tosh apt John at the novel California' She frowned before turning to address Jack.

"Owen, your acting like a child and it's really beginning to piss me off!"

"Oh! I'm acting like a child?! Who's the one trying to keep all the secrets here Jack?" Tosh rolled her eyes and stepped up to the trio.

"Uh...Jack?"

"You wouldn't understand, Owen! None of you would!" Owen opened his mouth to reply with yet another snarky comment, but Tosh quickly jumped in before him.

"Jack! I got a message..."The team all turned to look at her. Owen had his eyebrows raised, waiting for Tosh to tell them something useful instead of wasting their time, "It's from Ianto..." Jack snatched the phone from her hands, causing the young Japanese woman to jump slightly. He read it and looked up at her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I think he typed it in a hurry...from what I can work out he's at a place called the "Motel California". No idea where it is, but I can triangulate the signal from where the message sent and find him easily. As for the rest..."

"I guessed..." Jack looked beyond angry, beyond furious even. He had always scared Toshiko when he got like this; not saying a word to anyone, determined to sort things out as quickly as possible. Tosh turned to see Gwen and Owen watching them expectantly.

"We know who's got him..." She said, her voice trembling slightly.

"Come one Tosh, don't waste my bloody time!" Owen was obviously still pissed and couldn't really care any less who it was that had taken Ianto.

"It's Captain John..." Gwen choked slightly on the sharp intake of breath she'd just taken. Owen merely stared.

"Fuck..."

* * *

"Still on the floor Eye Candy? I much preferred you on the bed..." John turned and walked back into the main room of the motel apartment, leaving the bedroom door open for Ianto to follow. Slipping the phone into his back pocket and using the wall to balance himself, Ianto pulled himself to his feet and slowly walked through the doorway. He leant on the sofa, not wanting to sit down and make himself look comfortable in his surroundings. His vision had cleared now, although he still swayed slightly when stood for too long. The tea boy tightened his grip on the sofa, just in case he over balanced.

A line of shopping now stood on the table. Ianto looked along the contents, frowning slightly. Boot polish, well that made sense...Orange juice, smoked salmon...again, just ordinary shopping. However, Ianto couldn't help but wonder why the Captain had bought 3 cans of cat food...The motel wasn't likely to allow pets and he was sure that John wasn't the kind to look after anything but himself anyway. He watched as John started piling the shopping into the small cupboards of the makeshift kitchen, leaving two bags still to be unpacked. Ianto tensed as the phone in his back pocket started to vibrate. Someone was ringing him. It could have been Jack, calling to say he'd got the text and that he was on his way. But then the team weren't that stupid. They'd know that he'd obviously be hiding his phone. That only left one other person. She hadn't called all year, but his mother had to choose the one day that he really didn't need to speak to her to phone.

"You ok, sweet lips?" _Sweet lips? What the fuck?! It was only lip balm...needed to sort out my lips for Jack...they were a bit dry and well, that can't be very attractive..._Ianto looked up at John who was frowning at him. _Shit! I'm taking too long to answer! He'll know something's going on... Say something, damn it!_

"Uh...yeah...I umm..."

"You're taking too long to answer, that's what you're doing. Tell me what you're hiding,"

"Nothing!" Ianto bit his lip, sweat beginning to escape from his pours.

"Too quick that time..." He stepped back as John approached him, trying to sneak the phone out of his pocket and cast it aside before John noticed. He had it in his hand ready to discard it...He just needed to divert John's attention for a second...

Ianto jumped as his phone started to vibrate again. It slipped from his hands, landing on the floor with a thud. Ianto closed his eyes, not wanting to look John in the face.

"Son of a _bitch!_" John pushed Ianto who's eyes snapped open as he tumbled over the small coffee table, "Where the fuck did this come from?!" Ianto couldn't help but laugh.

"It was under the bed. Must have fallen out of my pocket when you..." Ianto stopped and scrambled backwards as John approached him. The captain bent to his level, their faces only millimetres apart. The few seconds the pair sat opposite each other seemed to drag on for hours before John turned and walked away with a grunt. Ianto let himself relax, breathing a sigh of relief. He was quickly cut off as the phone collided with the wall next his head, shattering into several pieces. The Welshman let out a yelp followed by a few shaky breaths before looking up at the Captain.

"Now I have to sort out the rest of your fucking team!" Ianto gulped. This is the last thing he had wanted. It was true, Jack was safe no matter what happened, but what about the rest of his team? Gwen, Tosh...even Owen! He wouldn't be able to live with himself, knowing it was him who'd put them in danger with his stupidity. Ianto jumped again as the front door slammed shut. His head was pounding again and the coffee table, now that he looked at it, was on its side. As Ianto pushed himself to his feet, the front door opened again. He frowned as John stuck his head through the gap.

"Do me a favour...unpack the rest of the shopping while I'm gone," He shut the door again, thankfully with a lot less force this time and Ianto heard him locking it from the outside. He sighed and made his way over to the shopping. It was the only thing he could do to keep his mind off the rest of his team.


	6. The A Team

I hate school. I hate coursework. I hate exams. I hate my internet...They are pathetic excuses for this chapter taking so God damn long!! It's not even very good...:S I want to apologise again and again for this takin me song long!! So here goes...sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry

Ahem...

**xBeckiBoopx:** Squee! :D Thank you! I'm gonna hope you'll read this chapter too :P

**Absolutely Redonculas: **John is a very very very weird man :D I'm glad you enjoy the way I characterise him :P I get the feeling he's a little dim sometimes...About mothers? I'm sure it is universal...:P

**SgtGroganSG:** You picked up on the song! :D That's the song I was thinking of when I wrote the chapter so I thought I'd use it as a pun :P I'm sorry I didn't update soon though :S

**Ivy3: **I'm hoping this chapter is longer than the last one...Also, I'm gonna hazard a guess that Ianto didn't ring cause he was kind of out of it...The real reason is...I have no idea...lol

**bbmcowgirl: **There should be an explanation to the cat food in here...Thanks for your review! :D

**Elizabeth Bartlett: **I'm sorry this took so long!! But here it is :D And yes, typical mothers rolls eyes

**bacchae: **I think this chapter is longer than the last one...Thank you!

**Faramirlover:** First of all, LOTR yeah? Secondly, I'm sorry this isn't soon...but more now at least!

**The Squash: **Ha haa! Thanks you :P My grammar is appauling!! Thanksfor spotting it out :P

**Pheonix-from-below:** is havking trouble getting mind out of gutter Damn you... ¬¬ :P Thanks for your review! John's banter makes me giggle :P

**whingymcgregor: **Aw...is all embarrassed now Thank you!! Yeah, I'm trying to show Ianto is rock solid! Not some whiney tea boy...:D

And here goes...

**The Need for Immortality**

**Chapter Five**

Tosh was at her desk, her fingers rapidly passing over her keyboard, the light tapping emphasising the speed at which she was working. Her mobile was connected to her computer with a thin cable, and both the phone and computer screens were showing the same blue background with lists of changing numbers. The system had been slower than usual lately, most likely due to the amount of old files that were still being stored. _Ianto needs to sort those out..._she thought to herself, before cursing herself for mentioning his work whilst he was in this mess. Slowly but surely, the computer was tracing the source of Ianto's text; triangulating the signal into co-ordinates so that Toshiko and the rest of the team could find him and John. Tosh stopped typing as she tried to remember what John had been the like the first time they had encountered him. She didn't like to admit it, but Tosh had found him incredibly attractive even when he was head butting her, shooting her friend and then stealing their phones. Nevertheless, John had been smart and Tosh always went for the intellectual type. That was why she'd fallen for Owen...not that he had noticed and Tosh didn't think it was likely that he ever would. She certainly wouldn't be telling him anyway.

Tosh looked back to her screen again. The same numbers were still flashing away, pausing every now and again whilst the system caught up. The Japanese woman sighed. This could take longer than she thought...

* * *

John was pissed. No...John was beyond pissed. He couldn't care any less that "Eye Candy" had managed to get in touch with the rest of the team...Hey, he liked to cause carnage! But he'd just got in from shopping and really, all he wanted to do was sit on the sofa, tuck into his rabbit chunks (or what he believed were rabbit chunks...) and slowly torture the Welshman until he agreed to get into bed with the Captain. Simple enough. But now he had to go back into the centre of Cardiff, throw the team off the scent again until he had thought of a way to speak to Jack alone and then make his way back to the motel. What a perfect way to spoil an evening in...Lifting his wrist before him, John began to vigorously jab at the buttons on his wrist. No doubt the geek of the group had already started triangulating the signal so blocking that was the first and most logical step to take. John laughed to himself. He hadn't been logical in a long time and the change felt good.

John wasn't really sure how long he had been walking but the familiar sight of the Cardiff Millennium Centre was a reassuring sight. With a smirk on his face John pulled his hands from out of his pocket and poised himself near enough to the Torchwood base so he was able to see both of the entrances. He wasn't waiting long. He grinned as the black Torchwood SUV spun round the corner and squealed 

to a stop outside the tourist office. In the mean time, Jack, Owen and Tosh had appeared from the very same tourist office, each looking slightly uncomfortable and Jack looking as eager as ever.

"We don't have much time and we need to give ourselves time to search...Owen I want you to..." Jack's voiced faded out as he closed the front passenger door to the off roader and the vehicle reversed, ready to take off in the opposite direction it had emerged from. John couldn't help but wonder where they kept the thing...Still, he'd find out in time no doubt. The look of panic on their faces was amusing to him...so unaware that the one person who could help them was on their front doorstep and they were about to drive away from him. John couldn't resist.

"If you have a problem, if nobody else can help _and_ if you can find him, maybe you can hire...John!" With that, the Captain burst into a hushed and out of tune rendition of the A-Team theme before bursting into streams of laughter. He watched in amazement as the SUV pulled away and headed out of the city...headed southwards...headed in the direction of the motel.

"Well crap..." John kicked the wall behind him and swiftly made his way to the closest car, opening the doors with ease using his wrist band.

* * *

Tosh's eyelids felt heavy, each minute lasting for longer. She groaned and let her head rest on her arms as the system paused again. She couldn't remember her computer being this clogged...She picked up the phone and adjusted the wire slightly, making sure it hadn't becoming disconnected. With a disheartening squeal, the computer and phone screens went blank, leaving Toshiko in disbelief. She started trying to type again; a desperate attempt to get the numbers back on screen but it was hopeless. Her triangulation had been tampered with and now, from what she could assume, doing so again would be impossible. With a sharp kick at the computer's hard drive, Toshiko grabbed her phone and made her way to the conference room. Three pairs of expectant eyes bore into her and she blushed slightly under the pressure.

"My, uh...My triangulation was interrupted...there's nothing more I can do..." She watched as Jack dub the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Son of a bitch!" Owen screamed as he forced himself to his feet, "Did you get anything?"

"I got the general area code...It's within a 5 mile radius but I'm sure finding the motel once we're there can't be that difficult,"

"Gwen...I want you to go and get the SUV. Owen, grab your first aid kit...God knows what state Ianto will be in..." There was a slight pause as Jack's forehead creased with worry. Tosh saw him physically shake it off before continuing his instructions, "Toshiko, I want you to programme the co-ordinates you did get into a locator," There was another pause as each of the team members watched their frantic Captain. He stopped what he was doing and raised his eyebrows at each of them. Tosh jumped into action, dodging Gwen who was running for the door.

Along with Jack, Owen and the locator, Tosh bolted for the door, sealing it behind her. When the team emerged from the tourist shop, Gwen and the SUV were already waiting. Jack moved round to the front passenger seat, addressing Owen as he did so.

"We don't have much time and we need to give ourselves time to search...Owen, I want you to write down all the possible motels in the area that Tosh has narrowed down. Use the OS map in the back of Gwen's seat," Jack buckled his seat belt and the SUV sped off again, heading southwards to the outskirts of Cardiff. Tosh began to type violently on that keyboard that she'd moved so it rested on her lap, cross referencing Owen's findings with her own readings in hope that something would show up soon.

* * *

John wasn't sure when it had happened, but at some time in the last 15minutes he'd managed to overtake the SUV and beat the Torchwood Team back to the motel. He bounded up the stairs, taking the last couple of flights three at a time. He wasn't necessarily panicking, he could deal with Jack and his gang if he had to...He just didn't know what he wanted to say yet. Besides, the thrill of a chase got the adrenaline pumping, which was something John felt he had lived without for too long. The company was better too, with Eye Candy around.

Without any hesitation, John burst back into the motel room. He saw the hunched figure of Ianto in the corner, his back to the door. The Welshman barely flinched as John moved behind him, simply stared at the shattered phone in his hands.

"Still bothered about that, huh?" There was a silence as Ianto shifted slightly and John strode round to the front of the young Welshman. He stared at him for a moment before finally giving up and kicking the phone out of his grip. Ianto gasped slightly and glared at the Captain in front of him.

"Get up..." John took a firm hold of the collar of Ianto's jacket and hoisted him to his feet.

"You know, if you were gonna drag me up anyway there was no need to ask..." John raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, so we're answering back now are we?" Ianto shrugged and tried to pull away from John's grasp. The Captain laughed to himself slightly and pulled Ianto closer, their faces only a few centimetres apart. John started to lick his lips and Ianto shifted uncomfortably.

"What're you..."

"We need to move...get out of here and find a different hotel..." This time Ianto started to laugh. Realisation hit in pretty quickly.

"So I take it they've found you already? And now you're asking me to move away from them?" Ianto scoffed. John rolled his eyes and pulled the gun out of the back of his belt.

"Look here Eye Candy, you either move or I blow your brains out, got it?"

"Yeah, cause that'll really get you in Jack's good books..." The Welshman retorted, more to himself than John, "You're bluffing, what good would shooting me do?" Nevertheless, Ianto had still instinctively raised his hands in the air. John started to lower the gun, looking at the floor. Ianto smiled to himself, "God talk about-" He was cut off by the echoing of a gunshot followed by severe burning in his left hand. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees and grasping his hand between them to try and stem the blood flow. John smirked and walked closer to Ianto, resting the barrel of the gun on the side of the Tea Boy's head.

"Talk to me like that again, and I really will blow your brains out, got it?" Ianto nodded and screwed his eyes shut in hope that it would help to ease the pain a little, "Now get up, we're leaving..." Again 

John vigorously dragged Ianto to his feet, not waiting for him to push himself up. With a gun pressed into his side and John's firm grip on the arm of his suit jacket, Ianto could do little but follow the Captain out of the room.

The pair headed towards the foyer, John still gripping Ianto's arm, trying his best to act nonchalant. He had managed to hide the gun using Ianto's jacket, although he looked less than natural. Still, none of the staff seemed to question either of them which left John content enough. He approached the door, momentarily moving the gun away from Ianto's side. Still, the Welshman saw little point in running. He'd only be shot down anyway...He frowned as John cursed and tightened his grip on his arm. Before he had a chance to question, there was a deafening squeal of brakes. The Torchwood SUV came to halt metres away from the main entrance to the motel. Ianto began to chuckle to himself and spared a glance at John. He could see the Time Agent's eyes racing around, begging for a different escape route. A glint of victory cause Ianto's stomach to drop and he stumbled slightly as John roughly man handled him in the direction of the fire escape that led out to the back of the building.

Crossing to the nearest car, Ianto watched as John opened the door with ease and rolled his eyes.

"Look, you've already got Torchwood onto you, do you really think stealing a car is the best idea?"

"Look here, Eye Candy," John began before forcing the tea boy into the car and climbing over him to get into the driver's seat. Ianto didn't have time to wonder why the Captain had not just run round and used the other door...He could hazard a guess though..."My game, my rules. Besides, I have the gun..." The engine revved and the car sped off at an alarming rate, the force at which John tackled the corner sending Ianto into his side. He could sense John's smirk, so quickly straightened up into his seat. As the car swerved again, the SUV came into clear sight. Jack was already out of the car, shifting his weight and looking up at the building in front of him. Ianto wanted to call out, but knew the idea was less then smart. John paid little attention to the SUV, his concentration fixated on the road in front of him. Ianto watched as the car skimmed the back of Owen's legs. As he began to turn around, he felt the gun barrel push further into his side.

"Turn around and I'll shoot..." Instead, Ianto fixed his attention straight ahead. The pain in his hand was intensifying, blood covering the seat of the car. Removing his suit jacket, he winced as he ripped off the sleeve in order to create a make shift bandage. The blood soaked through almost instantly and Ianto sighed...He ripped the other sleeve off, layering it over the previous one. It had been his favourite jacket...


End file.
